


Keep My Heart Next To Yours

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [48]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is going on tour again soon so he wants to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep My Heart Next To Yours

The tour rehearsals are going well, and Niall should be happy about that.

Except there is a selfish past of him that wishes that he didn't have to leave his boyfriend behind.

So that's why he is out at some pub with his fellow Irish mates, getting completely wasted. Laura and Angela are sat off to the side, chattering about the latest fashions and whatnot whilst Niall, Bressie, and Eoghan are drowning themselves in pints after pints of Guinness. Some loud music is blasting from the speakers and in Niall's drunken state, dancing sounds like a grand idea.

"Gon' dance. Brez, come with me," Niall says, tugging at Bressie's massive hand. The girls giggle at them, cooing about the cuteness and Niall flips them off as he and Bressie make their way to the dance floor area. The music switches to "Best Song Ever" and Niall figures that the DJ must have spotted him. He pulls Brez in close, grinding their hips together to the beat of the music. Niall mouths along to the lyrics, his lips brushing against the exposed skin on Bressie's biceps. Niall himself has been working out too, all in preparation for the stadium world tour. And thanks to the knee surgery he finally had done a couple months ago, he had had to work out extra hard. It's paid off, but he still feels like a waif stood next to Bressie.

So he lets himself get lost in the booming bass of whatever song is playing now--Bastille? Arctic Monkey? something indie--and pushes his crotch towards Brez in what he thinks is a seductive manner. Apparently not because there's hushed laughter in his ears.

"Y'are plastered, Ni," Bressie shouts into his ear. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Mm, yes. Home," Niall slurs, clinging to Bressie's strong and broad shoulders. 

Bressie practically carries him to the taxi and tells the drive his own address. Niall doesn't mind. He likes how Bressie's flat smells anyway.

He could have sworn that he had his eyes closed for a couple seconds but the next thing he knows, he is being carried bridal style into Bressie's bedroom. Gentle hands undo his trousers and slide them down, doing the same to his t-shirt. There is a rustle as the covers are lifted and Niall burrows himself into the softness of the sheets and the plush pillow. The bed dips as Bressie slips in next to him, clad only in his pants as well. Niall wraps his entire body around him as he falls asleep. The last thing that he remembers is the feel of a pair of lips on top of his hair and a murmured, 'good night, Ni.'

 

-

 

Niall wakes up feeling like utter and complete shite. His head is throbbing and his mouth is parched from the excessive amount of beer and whiskey he had last night. And he's is also hot, snuggled in to Bressie's side. He blindly walks into the bathroom and empties his bladder, then taking out a toothbrush to try and wash out the taste of alcohol from his mouth. He digs out some aspirin and swallows them, hoping that they will kick in fast on an empty stomach. The bed is still occupied and Niall resumes his former position.

 

The second time he is up, it's the smell of breakfast. He follows his nose to the kitchen and finds Bressie frying bacon bare chested. Niall tiptoes up to his boyfriend and kisses the nape of his neck, inhaling the musky smell and sighing happily.

"Mornin'," Bressie says, turning around to kiss him. It's short and sweet, his love for the younger lad poured into it. 

"Mornin'. God I love it when you cook for me," Niall quips, reaching for a strip of bacon and the popping it into his mouth. Mm, food.

Breakfast is ready soon enough and somehow, they end up feeding it to each other. And of course, _that_ turns into Niall sucking on Bressie's finger in a not so innocent way that has Bressie lifting him on to the kitchen island and tugging the boxers off his body. The kisses they share now are full of lust and want, with maybe some love and passion thrown in. Niall smirks when he feels Brez's cock grow hard against him and he rolls his hips, moaning at the relieving friction.

"Think you're clever, huh?" Bressie pants, grinding their half-hard pricks together. "Seducing me when I'm feeding you."

"Hnngh," Niall moans because the fabric of Bressie's boxers are a tad rough on his bare cock and it's so good. "Ya love me either way."

"Yeah." Bressie pauses to get rid of his owner pants. 

Bressie reaches into one of the cupboards and Niall isn't that surprised to find him come up with a sachet bottle of lube. They have sex _everywhere_ in both Brez's and Niall's flats so it's good to be prepared, he supposes. Bressie makes quick work of slicking up his fingers and slides two in from the start, knowing that Niall likes it rough.

"Oh god oh god," Niall chants when Bressie crooks his fingers just right, teasing his prostate but never fully touching it. "Ya head."

"Love it when ye are so needy, pliant," Bressie grunts, his free hand going down to stroke himself slowly. 

Niall keens, fucking like a cat or something, when Bressie licks a broad strip up from his hole up to his balls. It's one of his favourite things and Brez knows it. Often he'll use it in a drawn out foreplay and today seems to be one of those days. He slips his tongue inside as well, licking around the walls and easing the slide of his fingers even more. Its' the absolute best thing, Bressie fingering his arse open as he licks around his rim, teasing him halfway to death. Niall shouts a warning, choked and garbled, before he nuts off. Brez watches him hungrily, his eyes taking in the sight of him.

"God ya c'n jus' fuck me now," Niall manages, gasping for breath. "Relaxed an' all."

He sees the older man's eyes go darker with lust, and he pumps his hand on his dick slowly. "Maybe I want ya to beg for it. Make ya come a few more times from me mouth and hands until ye are gaggin' for 't. Like a good little slut."

"Please, Brez, need ya inside. Now," Niall demands, trying to sound assertive but it's hard to in his post-orgasm haze.

Bressie smirks, leaning down to kiss Niall almost tenderly. "Only 'cause I love ya."

Niall gasps, stars clouding his vision as Bressie starts to push inside. He is massive, measuring up to his height for sure. Niall's been with blokes before and Bressie takes the crown for fucking him best. Partially because they are so attuned to each other's needs and partially because of Bressie's massive prick. He loves riding him too, swivelling his hips slowly until Brez is the one begging. Not that he can't do much with jelly legs at the moment.

His boyfriend keeps it slow and steady for the first few minutes, kissing lazily as he rocks into Niall, staying in deep. When Niall makes an impatient sound, hips bucking up to speed things along, Bressie pulls out nearly all the way and then slams back in, making Niall all but scream. He keeps up the furious pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room soon. It's absolutely filthy, the sight of Niall's normally pale skin mottled with dark pink and red and a fine layer of sweat covering them both. Niall's eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, mouth ajar with the continuous moans that are music to Bressie's ears. He adjusts the angle and grins to himself when Niall cries out his name, shocks of intense rapture shooting up his spine.

The blond doesn't last long after that, sensitive from having come once already. He comes with Brez's name on his lips, whispered like a prayer. Bressie follows soon after, muffling his loud groan by biting into the soft flesh of Niall's shoulder.

He pulls out, dick twitching at the sound of a wet squelch of his come filling Niall's arse. He kisses Niall, a soothing hand on his back as they let the bliss sink in. Niall squirms at the feel of the cold island on his back so with a chuckle, Brez picks him up and carries him to the sofa. 

"Mm, ya should just carry m' everywhere," Niall mumbles, a dopey smile on his angelic face.

"Your fans will suspect somethin's up. Bloody clever they are. And annoying for thinking that you're shaggin' at least one of ya band mates."

"Teenagers these days," Niall mutters. 

Bressie laughs. "Not too far away from that marker, are ya?"

"Shut up."

 

-

 

They fuck again as dinner is being cooked on the couch and then in the shower, nearly charring the chicken. They are supposed to watch films and have a couple beers but they end up fucking on the couch again, then against the wall. It's like they are trying to re-christen the entire flat before the smell of Niall no longer lingers in the t-shirts that Niall leaves around in Bressie's flat. He also spends the day in one of Bressie's old football jerseys and nothing else, so whenever he lifts his arms, Bressie get a peek of his his perky little arse. 

Niall has rehearsals again the day after that and he goes after one particular hot sex that results in him being late for the rehearsal. Louis won't let him hear the end of it, pulling at his shirt to look for any evidences. Paul only shakes his head and give him a talk about separating personal life from his professional one and Niall apologises. The rehearsal goes smoothly and he can't wait until he gets to play all these songs live. They are still playing a few from the old albums, "What Makes You Beautiful" just because it's their signature piece and a couple others that they feel as though fit the theme of the tour. The set is proper massive and pure class, and Niall can't wait until the fans get to see it too.

He goes to his own flat only to find Bressie there, which isn't surprising seeing that Bressie's got a spare key. What's surprising is the lovely smell of food that's wafting form the kitchen and the candles on the dinner table.

"What's the occasion?" he asks, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend.

"No reason. Thought we'd have a romantic night in since we can't go on a public date-date without the internet exploding.

It's a nice dinner with properly cooked food and some expensive French wine that Niall can't pronounce. They have dessert, both kinds, the literal one being triple chocolate cake and then Brez eating it off of Niall's body as an extended foreplay. Sex is fantastic as per usual and Niall clings to Brez in the after glow, never wanting to let go.


End file.
